Guild System
Guild Creating a guild You must be at least level 5 and have a Unity Stone with you. Unity Stone can be purchased (30,000 Lif) from the following NPCs. They are also the NPC you need to talk to in order to create your guild. Guild UIs Guild Info This is the first menu you'll see. It gives basic details about your guild and is pretty much straightforward. Guild Name: It shows your guild logo and your guild's name. Guild Master: Name of your current leader. Guild Member: Shows the number of guild members online and total guild slots. Guild Level: Current guild's level. Guild EXP: Show the current guild EXP. It'll automatically level the guild if it reach 100%. Leader must still buy the authority though. Guild Homepage: * Set Link - allows you to put your guild's or any website. * View Link - opens the website put in Set Link. Opens you default browser. Guild Announcement: Acts as a bulletin board. Invite: Put the name of the person you wanted to invite to guild. Quit/Disband: Leave the guild for good or Disband it. (There's a 12 hours cooldown before you can another guild) (If the leader left the guild, the leadership will be transferred to the current highest ranking member. If there are multiple high ranking members, it will be based on their level and EXP) Members This tab shows the list of the guild's member. Guild leaders can also assign here who can join the Castle Siege, and change the guild rank. Right-clicking on the guild member's name allows you to Invite them party, send a private 1:1 chat and put a guild memo. Name: Clicking this will change the list's order into alphabetical or reverse alphabetical. Class: This will change the ordering by class. Level: This will change the list's ordering by levels. Ascending or Descending. Position: Another button that will change the ordering based on their guild ranks. Highest to lowest or lowest to highest. Join Siege: Those who have the authority can assign who can join the castle siege by marking the empty box next to the member's name. Those with "check" in their boxes can participate. Show Online Player: "Checking" this box allows you to see all of the current online guild members. Rights Another straightforward tab. It shows the authorities the guild has bought. Hovering your mouse over the rights will show who purchased it. Rank This one can let the guild leader or anyone who have the right to rename the guild ranks, and assign their roles. Invite New Members: Be able to invite players to join the guild. Expel Members: Be able to kick members out of the guild. Appointing Ranks: Be able to Promote or Demote guild members. Set Announcement: Be able to edit the Guild Announcement and put links to Set Link. Change Emblem: Be able to change the guild mark/logo. Atrium Access: Be able to enter the atrium. Apply Rights: Be able to purchased Guild Authority. Guild Storage: Have the access to storage and take-out items from the guild storage. Ally This tab is pretty much only the guild leader can navigate. This will allow him/her to submit a request of alliance to other guild and/or approve or decline alliance invitation by other guilds and terminate guild alliance if they have one. Guild Mark/Logo Once your guild reached level 3, you can buy the authority to put up a guild mark/logo. Just go to Guild Manager Majuang (Solutus) or Guild Manager Chianti (Foederis) to register or change your guild mark. If you have selected your guild mark and wanted to change it again, you need to wait for the cooldown of 12 hours before changing it. Creating your own logo/mark is not implemented yet but you can pick out of the 40 fixed guild mark available. Guild Level and Authority Gaining guild EXP All members of the guild can contribute to the guild EXP. They can earn guild EXP if they defeated a mob. BUT! You can only gain guild EXP if you kill a mob HIGHER THAN YOUR CURRENT LEVEL. The higher the level difference between you and the mob, the higher the guild EXP you'll get. Once the guild's EXP bar reaches 100%, the guild leader or anyone who has the privilege can buy the guild authority. Buying the Guild Authority If you met the needed requirements for the guild to level up, you can finally buy the authority according to your guild's level. Guild Authorities can only be purchased in Metropolis (Solutus and Foederis) and only at each's guild specific NPCs (See list of guild NPCs above). Just talk to one of those two and choose, "I want to upgrade the guild." and depending on your guild level, you can purchase your next guild upgrade. Guild Levels and their respective authority with prices and how much EXP needed are as follows. (incomplete chart, you can upgrade your guild until 20 but we lack info for it especially the authority prices)